BenRG's Custom Fic..."Mind Wanderings"
by Gethsemane
Summary: Misty's mind wanders during her wedding


Mind

**Mind Wanderings**   
**by**   
**Gethsemane**

****

**DISCLAIMER: This fic is for BenRG. I must admit that I don't really care for Ash or Misty so this might not be very much in character. As in all custom fics, flame me not the boss.******

**I do not own Pokemon, nor am I doing this for any sort of financial gain.******

"Jackass!" Misty mouthed at Ash, who was standing across from her. He had stuck out his tongue at her. She was having a difficult time listening to the preacher as it was, without Ash's interference. The lace on her bodice was itching her something terrible and she could feel her eyes watering because of the baby's breath in her bouquet. She had told Daisy not to put the baby's breath in the arrangement, but of course, her sisters would not listen to her. 

"Like, your crazy, Misty. Baby's breath doesn't smell or anything!" Daisy said. 

"And it's just, you know, pretty." Lilly said, with a sigh. 

"I know all that, but it makes me sneeze..." Misty began, but she was interrupted by Violet. 

"Come on, little sister, people aren't allergic to baby's breath. Besides, you cannot have a bouquet without it. You're going to toss it to someone else afterwards anyway." 

Misty sighed and gave in. It was useless to argue with the Sensational Sisters.   


"...and the union of the body is also the union of the soul in the eyes of the Lord." Rev. Holloway was saying. 

Misty mentally kicked herself for daydreaming during the most important day of her life. She glanced over and caught Ash's eye. He crossed his eyes at her. She threw him a dirty look. Brock, who had witnessed it, nudged Ash and caught Misty's eye with a look that told her they needed to pay attention.. Those two were such goofs, she expected both of them to be acting silly, even today. Brock; however, had been honored when they asked him to stand in the wedding and had taken it very seriously. She thought back on how they all used to travel around. Brock did act silly, but he was he peacemaker of the bunch back when she and Ash used to fight and pick on each other constantly...not that they did that any less now, but with maturity, they had both learned to take the others teasing in stride.   
Surprisingly, Ash's teasing had become more subtle, yet it had an undertone that made her blush. Misty herself had developed a bad-mouth, Her sisters would never dream of saying some of the words that fell out of Misty's mouth sometimes. Ash would just laugh and make comments about how he loved it when she talked dirty to him. A tickle attack would usually follow that comment. Misty had found out that Ash was very ticklish and she never let him live down. She remembered sitting on top of him and tickling behind his knee as he yelled at her to stop, tears pouring down his face. 

"This is worth the price of ten bikes!" She had laughed. 

"And with these vows you shall be joined. After each you will say, 'I will'," the reverend said, looking at Misty. "Do you, Iris Misty..." Misty winced at the sound of her first name. She hated it. She remembered when the preacher had said it at the rehearsal earlier this week. Ash had burst out laughing. 

"Geez, Iris. I thought we didn't have any secrets from each other....I am deeply hurt," Ash laughed. If they hadn't been in a church, he would have probably rolled on the floor. 

"Shut up, Ash or you won't be here for the real wedding," she growled at him. 

"Yeah, right." he giggled. 

Misty finished her vows and mentally congratulated herself for not messing up. Ash had been teasing her last night. 

"Yeah," he said, "lots of people get nervous and humiliate themselves in front of the world on their wedding days. When you do, just remember, we aren't laughing at you...well, yeah, I guess we will be." 

"You just wait until your turn Ash, you'll probably say your own name wrong." 

"Never, I'll be perfect as usual." 

"Now, that's got to be a joke!" 

The rest of the vows were recited without flaw. Misty was happy. The wedding was truly perfect. The reverend began a short sermon and prayer. Misty though about how hectic everything had been for the past week. Ash had truly come through for her. Between calls and bills and sisters, she was worn out. Then at eleven o'clock the night before the doubts had started. 

"Ash?" she said into the phone. 

"Yeah. Hey Mist, what's wrong?" 

"I need you to come over here. I need to talk." 

"Um, we're in the middle of the bachelor's party, Mist...I don't know if I should just leave..." 

"I'm sorry, but please Ash. It is important and I don't want to talk to my sisters." 

"Alright. I'll be there in ten minutes." 

Misty was curled up on the couch when Ash came in. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. 

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you alright?" 

"Oh, Ash. I'm scared. Are we doing the right thing?" 

"You'll be fine, Mist. You're just having last minute jitters. Don't worry about it. everyone has them." 

"Do you?" 

"Every now and then, but they pass and I'm sure that I'm doing the right thing. Have you looked in the mirror lately? You're radiant. You're happy. You will be fine. Everything will be fine. You think I would let it happen if it wasn't?" 

"You know, I really do feel better. I think I just needed someone to talk to." 

"Great," said Ash, with wicked grin. "So are ya itchin' for one last romp as a single gal?" 

"Ash!" Misty gasped in mock surprise. "Bite my ass!" 

"Sure, if that's what your into..." 

"Get out of here!. Get back to that party." Misty laughed. Ash hugged her and walked toward the door. 

"There better not be any last romps over there either or there are going to be some asses fried tomorrow!" She called after him. 

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Reverend Holloway smiled. Misty and her new husband kissed, eliciting applause and wolf whistles. They walked down the aisle and out of the church. 

"Hey, Mist!" Ash called once they were outside. "Ya did it!" 

"Yeah and your next!" Misty smiled, "Now come over here and let me punch you for making faces at me throughout the ceremony." 

Ash walked up and hugged Misty. He shook hands with her new husband. 

"Brad, you lucky dog. You better take care of her." 

"Yeah," said Brock, who stood next to his own, very pregnant wife, Susan, "She'll never let ya live it down if you don't!" 

Everyone laughed. Ash's fiancé, Meg, finally caught up with the wedding party. She hugged Misty and Brad and then went over and put her arms around Ash. Misty smiled; they looked so happy together. She hoped that her best friend's wedding next week would be just as perfect as hers. 

The End   


**Did I surprise anyone? BenRG wanted "An anti-AAMR but with a difference. Why must they either like or hate each other? I would like to see a story where Ash and Misty grow into *friendship* rather than love."******

**I hope you all liked this, my writing has suffered lately. I will get these other requests up as soon as possible, now that I don't have to worry about school and work.******

**BenRG--I thought I would play a trick on the readers instead of the friends and kin...what do you think?******

**I want everyone to know that I'm hosting a Fanfic Slam and Writing Contest in New Orleans in November. If you are interested in reading at the slam or submitting a story, poem, or fic for the contest, contact me at ** [fanfiction@exoticon.net][1] . **For a complete set of details, go to** [http://sherricraig.tripod.com/Fanfic.html][2] **(don't mind the rest of the page, the info is at the top.)**   


   [1]: mailto:fanfiction@exoticon.net
   [2]: http://sherricraig.tripod.com/Fanfic.html



End file.
